Dimensions Apart Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles fic
by FullMetalFAIL
Summary: This is based off of an RP over the phone, that began approximately January 23rd 2009, by me and Rachel. Warning: The narrators are crazy and are equipped with a few nearly unhealthy obsessions, including drama and humor. OC X Kamui and OC x Fai
1. Chapter 1

This is based off of an RP over the phone, that began approximately January 23rd 2009, by me and Rachel. Warning: The narrators are crazy and are equipped with a few nearly unhealthy obsessions, including tear-jerking drama, elder siblings with mental illnesses, and way too much free time.

Dimensions Apart

Upon arriving in front of the time-dimension witch Yuko, the two girls looked around a little confused. The girl who first opened her gray eyes pushed her teal colored bangs out of her face. She had a dark red vest on trimmed in maroon with a grey turtleneck sweater underneath and black shorts. On her shins she had dark red leggings tied onto her legs with the handles of large guns sticking out slightly.

The girl that appeared beside her in a swirl of smoke had long black hair swirling around her, the ends of it was tinted scarlet. She wore a kimono cut short enough to give her legs free lance and her sleeves were cut off at the elbow. But she traditionally wore multiple layers, a sword was tied to her back. She had a slightly more stern gaze as her eyes located the witch in front of the two of them.

"Greetings travelers. You both arrived at the same time, how coincidental right?"

The girl with green bangs giggled.

"Wrong. There are no coincidences, The two of you are victims of Hitsuzen. I am known as the Time-Space Witch Yuko and my specialty is allowing passage across the many dimensions that fill our wonderful universe!"

She said majestically.

"That is what I am here for! I am Fuuka Sachiko from my home place of the Fuedal Era. I am searching for something. I heard you could help me."

The girl in the kimono said.

"Yeah I need to travel too!"

The second girl said, a little less formally. Fuuka had no intensions of befriending the nuisance beside her.

"The fact that the two of you were brought here at the same moment is intriguing wouldn't you say?"

"I'm not so concerned at the moment miss Yuko. I would really like to be on my way soon."

" The two of you wish to travel, and you realize that you must pay an equivalent price. It can be tangible or just an element of your soul."

Yuko informed them.

"Anything!"

Fuuka offered.

"Well then let me have a look at you."

When she came closer to observe Fuuka, her eyes seemed to be piercing her, gazing past her physical existence. Fuuka had met the presence of powerful beings, but this witch made her head spin.

"I've got it. I require the memory of your mother's face."

Fuuka looked confused.

"My mother's...face? For real? that is really..."

"I know the reason you are here. Is this price too high to pay in order to reach your revenge?"

Yuko asked. The other girl listened curiously.

"I am going to find the man who killed my mother."

Fuuka confirmed.

"And....like I said, I'll do anything. All you'll take is the memory of her face then? I accept the charge."

She decided boldly. Yuko nodded looking satisfied, and resting her index finger tip on Fuuka's forehead. It glowed for a moment and Fuuka wrenched her eyes shut until the finger was removed, she only felt slightly dazed.

"That was it."

As she turned to the other traveler, Fuuka searched all of her earliest memories but could not see her precious mother's face. No matter what she tried she could not grasp it.

"What is it that you are traveling for then?"

Yuko asked the other girl.

"Well I want to find my father. When I was little he disappeared to travel dimensions and I really want to confront him."

" I see. And what is most valued to you then?"

"Well....I really don't know. I was taught not to become too drawn to physical possessions. And I really don't have many close people either. I only live for myself now and self satisfaction I guess."

She said. Yuko took a good long look at her for a while.

"Perfect."

She rested her finger on her forehead as well until it glowed another color.

"That was easy."

She rubbed her forehead.

"So what did you take then?"

"Your identity."

She looked befuddled.

"Huh?"

"Your name. Do you know your name?"

"I...of course.....I...I totally know..my...."

She trailed off in distress, gnawing on a knuckle.

"Well now that the two of you have paid your price, I suppose you'd like to be on your way now?"

Fuuka nodded intently.

"Watanuki san! Bring me the black one!"

She called. Soon a guy arrived holding a small spherical thing with floppy ears and a blue jewel on its forehead. It was alive.

"This is Modoki. He will be your key to dimensional travel. The world selection is randomized though, so none of you can really choose where you'd like to arrive at what time."

She lifted up the fur-ball.

"Oh my. Do you girls see this? It appears I posess a single Modoki. You know what that means?"

Fuuka looked appalled.

"I'll have to travel with that girl!?"

She said rather rudely.

"What is your problem!?"

The nameless girl asked in protest.

"I do not want to go anywhere with some stranger- I go alone!"

Yuko smirked.

"The two of you go together or not at all, and I'm sure that isn't an option is it?"

"No. I'm going."

"I am too."

"Then it's settled! You both will be traveling with my little Modoki. Perhaps you can help eachother!"

She said brightly.

"You should know that this creature is only one of a matching pair. The other critter named Mokona is currently with another team of travelers on their own quest. You will be taken to this group and hopefully find reason to assist them, or at least follow them around and become good friends."

Neither of them looked too intent to meet her expectations.

"These people are on an adventure to help a young girl and they are quite interesting when combined, and you'd probably find them worth running into. I trust the two of you will use your privileges well, so the best of luck to both of you. If you want to contact me, let him know."

She tossed Modoki upwards and his little mouth expanded exponentially with a huge gust of magical wind.

"Whoah-!"

"Have fun!"

Yuko smiled at the two of them as they disappeared.

CHAPTER 2 -//- Acid Tokyo


	2. Chapter 2 Acid Tokyo

You might find it very difficult to follow the rest of this fanfiction if you haven't read or watched Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles. From this point on takes place while the Tsubasa cast is in the Tokyo world, that has a bunch of X1999 characters

CHAPTER 2 -//- Acid Tokyo

When the two of the girls arrived in their newest destination the first thing they realized was that they were falling. Quite literally from out of no where.

"AAAHHH!!!-~"

They both roughly landed on a ground of loose dirt and rock. When they stood and dusted off they noticed that a few hundred yards away there was a rised platform of concrete, where a crowd of cloaked people were. Fuuka raised her arm to signal them, but they were all shouting frantically.

"Oh...my..."

As Fuuka turned she was facing the hugest worm ever. This was a Tremor, equipped with a slimy mouth filled with rows upon rows of acid dripping jagged teeth. The huge creature, or three in fact were right in front of them. The cloaked people were screaming for them to high-tail it outta there.

"Gyaaahh!!"

Fuuka's travelling companion leapt up into the air with her guns in hand. As the Tremor came towards her hoping to snatch her out of the air, her fingers skillfully jerked the triggers back simultaneously letting round upon round fly into the monster until it collapsed oozing blood.

"Ha HA!"

She said triumpantly turning to watch Fuuka.

"Watch out-!"

As she called Fuuka came to face a Tremor lunging right at her, at ground level. She braced herself waiting for the distance between them to lessen, until- *PHAM!!!*

Her fist made contact square in its temple sending a shockwave throughout its enormous body, causing internal damage. It remained still, out cold.

"Just a worm!"

Fuuka said. The third Tremor fled and the cloaked figures went wild with cheers.

"Oh hey, an audience!"

All of them ran to the girls.

"Whoah whoah whoah- that was AMAZING!"

A small cloaked boy shouted gleefully. The rest of them were pretty hard to distinguish at the time.

"We thought you two were goners."

One guy said, unidentifiable. When a slight pitter-patter sounded everyone looked up.

"Rain...!?"

Fuuka felt the rain fall lightly on her skin- and it hurt!

"Ow!?"

As the tiny dropletts hit their bare arms they yelped with the burning sensation.

"What is this!?"

One person threw off his cloak and wrapped it around Fuuka's shoulders.

"This is acid rain."

The guy was very attractive, with long hair hangind over his face and his shoulders.

"Come on let's get to the tower- quickly!"

Another bigger guy offered his cloak to the nameless girl. Fuuka followed the guy to a vehicle that was very unfamiliar.

"Hop on behind me."

He mounted the loud and beast-like contraption that Fuuka just stared at.

"Come on let's go- this rain burns!"

She quickly figured out how to climb onto the motorbike (she was so clueless as to what she was on at the time) and he revved the engine and was off. Fuuka freaked and held tightly to the back of the driver's seat.

"Who are you?"

She called over the loud engines all around and the rain getting harder and louder.

"Call me Kakyou. You must have come here from another dimension right?"

"Yes, I'm Fuuka."

"Interesting miss Fuuka!"

He made the motorike go way faster.

"Have you ever ridden a motorbike!?"

"I don't even know what that is!"

Her friend was on the back of another motorbike, holding securely to a boy looking half her age, and she was having fun. Fuuka just kept her eyes shut and tried to keep up an iron grip the whole ride, until the gang of people ran into the safety of a huge tower in the middle of the deserted and unhealthy land.

"So where are we?"

Green-bang girl asked when she dismounted and ran over to Fuuka.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Are these the people we're supposed to find?"

Modoki's round little head popped out of Fuuka's hood.

"I don't see Mokona!"

"Whoah, you talk?"

"Of course!"

Farther into the building, they were climbing around and over piles of rubble and dirt, and even remnants of bodies. Once in a dry room everyone layed their hoods down. The group was six guys and a stern looking woman. Altogether a pretty trustworthy looking bunch. While Fuuka was going through introductions, the other girl wandered into another large room.

A stone bed held a slumbering guy with whispy blonde hair strewn over his face, there wasn't anyone else around. As she came closer she covered her mouth as she recognized puddles of blood around him, most of it had been cleaned off of his bed but she could tell something gruesome happened here. As her eyes glowed golden she wondered if this guy was dead?

XXXXXXXX

"We were hunting."

The little boy called Kazuki in the group of men sat on the dirt floor and started creating a small fire.

"And man am I tired! Once the rain stops someone will probably go out to get those tremors of yours! Yummy."

Fuuka cringed, still looking up and around at her surroundings.

"So I guess all of you are dimension travellers together?"

"Huh? Me and them? Nope! This has always been our place..well, 'cept Kamui sama!"

"Kamui? Which one is he?"

"He didn't come with us. Right now he's probably in the basement. He's not much of a people person anyways. Subaru might be around though..somewhere. That's Kamui's brother."

"I see. So this Kamui is a dimension-hopper?"

"Well...wait...Kamui's been here for as long as I can remember. But he, well they, did come here from somewhere else."

"Huh..I'm going to take a look around."

She made her way to the area under the buildings pillars so she was protected from the rain but could look around in three directions to look at the vast wasteland. What could this land have been like previously? Did the rain erode the land to this state?

Her thoughts were inturrupted by sighting a rather large dark looking guy nearby.

"Who the hell are you? You don't look familiar at all."

He said. A scrawnier looking boy Fuuka's age was a bit more polite but both of them looked unhappy. Apparently they were watching a friend of theirs' depart into the dangerous area.

"Where are you from?"

The boy, whose name was Syoaran asked.

"Fudal Era Japan."

"We also came here from a separate dimension."

The huge guy said, he was called Kurogane.

Ai came closer to observe the unconscious man. He looked rather attractive, and he stirred.

^Okay, at least he isn't dead.^

She jumped in surprise when he abruptly sat up awake. He had one eye hidden behind a dark patch, the uncovered one was a charming blue.

"Um..hello there."

He said stretching. When Ai moved her hands she breathed in a highly intoxicating waft of air that made her head spin.

^Whoah..he's a vampire! So..strong...can't take it..^

She fell unconsciously to the ground.

When she awoke the blonde guy had laid her on the stone bed thing, and this room wasn't as empty as it was before.

"Are you well? You took quite a fall, glad you didn't hit your head too hard."

He said kindly with a warm smile. Fuuka was nearby too with two strangers.

"I am Fai D. Flourite and these are my travelling companions Kurgy and Syoaran!"

He introduced them, wondering why her hands were holding her nose.

"This is the group of people that Yuko sent us to find. There's a girl too but she's off somewhere."

Fuuka said.

"Really..then..hello everyone.."

"So what do we call you new friend?"

Fai asked.

"I...well.. I...I know it..."

"Do you not remember your name?"

Fuuka spoke up for her,

"In order to travel she had to pay that price to the witch. She took her name."

Fuuka looked over as the young boy in the cloak ran up to her.

"Fuuka, come with us to hunt!"

"Okay, okay."

She let herself be dragged away. Fai looked up at the slightly flustered girl who claimed to have no name.

"So you had your actual name taken in exchange for the ability to leave your world. That is unusual. So then you are nameless at the moment."

"Yeah.."

"I'm going to give you a name then. After all, someone has to. Would that be okay with you?"

She stared in surprise.

"Huh? You want to name me?"

"I'd be happy too."

He smiled.

"Well if you really want to..."

She sat on one of the elevated stone blocks.

"Well then... I'll make it easy to remember. But pretty. A girl has to have a pretty name. Ah! I've got it. Ai."

"Ai?"

"Yes! Ai! It's short, simple, and it rhymes with my name, so that makes it extra special right?"

"I like it! I really do!"

She said excitedly.

"Alright then, you have a name. A nice one."

"This is great! I'm gonna go tell my friend about it."

"The girl with red hair right?"

"Yeah, I came here with her. She's my friend Fuuka!"

"You seem like a very friendly person."

"Wanna come with me?

Fai brushed some of his hair back.

"I don't know about that, I mean I just woke up after....um...let's just say, a very needed nap."

She started breathing through her nose again, and was only slightly light-headed.

"Okay, then I have a question for you."

She crossed her legs under her and got comfortable. She was about two feet apart from his stone seat.

"Your name is Fai right?"

She asked eagerly.

"Yes. And your name is Ai."

He replied bending so that his chin was supported by his fist.

"So you're a newborn..."

He watched her a little confused for a second, his smile turned into a thin line.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're a vampire.."

He was quiet for a little while. He nearly forgot all about whatever went on before he became unconcious only a few hours ago. Most of the traumatic experiance seemed to jump into his head at the same time, he hid the flinch by reaching up to scratch his head. He'd better get used to being called a vampire sooner or later.

"Yes I am."

"Like me!"

She hid her smile behind her hands.

"Really? So then you are a vampire. I couldn't tell."

"Yep, every drop of blood in my body is that of a vampire since I was born. And I could smell you as soon as I saw you."

"Smell me? Well, I admit I haven't had many opportunities for a shower lately..."

"No no, you see we can smell other vampires. Your sences might be a little fogged right now since your brain just can't handle it."

"My vision is very blurry."

"That will clear up the next time you get a really good sleep. And I mean it will really clear up. Your smell should kick in soon and..yeah all sorts of other stuff. Right now your smell was so strong that I passed out earlier."

"And I just thought I was a really good looking guy!"

He teased smiling. Ai just stuttered open mouthed, then looked away laughing.

"So how are you feeling then? I don't really know what it's like to be changed."

"I'm achy all over. And just the thought of the immense amount of searing pain that pulsed through my every vein as if there was fire peeling through my skin. I begged to die, and they just wouldn't let me."

He didn't have to look up to let her see the misery swirling in his pupils. She just stared in horror.

"Oh wow...are you really all right Fai-san?"

He quickly switched to a big smile as if a big bubble of his problems just popped in front of him.

"I'm just fine!"

She looked pretty taken aback by his suddenly cheery disposition.

"Just forget what I said! No need to trouble yourself with my foolish talking. I think I will take a walk around right now, I need some nice air."

He stood up slowly, stretching his bunched up muscles while Ai was still a little shocked.

"Well, come on then little Ai. This place is so stuffy, I can't imagine what it's like to someone with such an acute sense of smell."

She stood up with him and followed him out of that stuffy room.


	3. Chapter 3 Still Acid Tokyo

Just so you guys know, when I copied this fanfic from the original document and pasted it to some other website, it got rid of the quotation marks, and I believe the apostrophies. Screw that..._ So I had to manually add them. If there's a few missing that you recognize should be there...then...Gomen..

Fuuka was with Kakyou and Kazuki in front of the building in the open air.

"Aww man its getting really dark out!"

Whats wrong with that? Are you afraid of the dark?

Fuuka asked playfully.

"No!! Were not allowed to go out when the sun is down. Thats when all of the big monsters are out. Its way dangerous out there."

"It looks to me like you guys can handle it. Its really that dangerous?

Kamui says so."

Fuuka watched the sun sink farther behind the tall skyscrapers of rubble and ash. Then the dusty land pattered with the acid rain that sizzled off of rocks and hills. Fuuka sighed deciding that the rain was reason enough not to go out anymore.

"Kamui? Havent you mentioned him before?"

"Oh yeah, you havent even met him yet. I would show him to you but hes probably busy."

"Busy? What exactly is he doing then? What would someone have to do here..eh, nevermind."

"Hey hey, theyre cooking that tremor that we caught earlier, lets go get some grub!"

Fuukas face scrunched up.

"Ew-waaugh! Sick. Are you seriously going to eat that?"

"Yeah, its pretty yummy..when its burnt!"

She followed the boy into the building. She spotted an area where a stairwell seemed to be placed going below. There was also light shimmering like there was water down there.

"Come on, lets go get some!"

He happily pulled Fuuka to the area where everyone was eating.

"Are you getting tired yet?"

Fai asked looking down at Ai who was right behind him.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Ai youve been following me around all afternoon like a little duck! You dont want to sleep?"

"Oh. Sleep? We dont sleep."

"We?"

They were on the second floor where all of the room chambers were. The cramped hallway had only about enough room for Fai and hyper little Ai behind him.

"Vampires rarely need sleep."

"Really?"

He stopped to look at her with interest.

"Yeah. For me only once a year is required, but I like to once a month. I like having dreams."

"So then Ill stop sleeping soon?"

"Soon, maybe in a few months youll stop sleeping. But tonight youll need lots of rest Im sure!"

Fai looked into a doorway of a well spaced dark room with a few beds.

"Well I actually am really tired right now Ai."

He sat on one of the beds. Ai leaned against a wall.

"So..dont you want to go talk to Fuuka or something since Ill probably be out like a light for at least.. oh eight to nine hours or so?"

"Actually I can just wait here."

She slid down the wall to a sitting position.

"Do you really want to sit there all night?"

He questioned balling up a blanket under his chest on the bed.

"Yeah if you dont mind."

Fai shrugged.

"Okay if thats what you want."

He layed on his stomache smiling at her.

"Good night Ai."

He buried his face in the wad of cloth. Ai just made herself comfortable and watched the way his body rose and fell with his steady breathing. Her eyes became a little irrirtated and she realized how drained she felt at the moment now that she was finally resting.

In the morning Fuuka found her way from her sleeping chamber downstairs to find the others. She was pretty eager to go chase some monsters above all.

She met the others outside the front of the building pulling their cloaks on. There were only about half of the men around, the only girl was probably busy otherwise.

"This is gonna be fun!"

Fuuka noticed her new friend there as well, she inwardly groaned, still not eager to be friendly with this annoying girl.

"So what do I call you anyway?"

Fuuka asked watching some of the others prepare their motorbikes.

"Oh I have a name now! Its A-I, Ai!"

"Ai? Thats the best you can come up with?"

"...Well I didnt come up with it. Fai-san did. Hes really cool!"

"Yeah, thats nice."

She noticed one more person immerging from the tower. She and Ai couldnt resist staring intently at this guy, his hood was down. His black hair swirled around his gorgeous face equipped with ice blue eyes. They were so charming, becoming brighter as he came nearer to the group. Slender, tall, downright stunning and they were both struck speechless.

"Whoah.."

Fuuka muttered as the guy started adjusting one of the bikes.

"Who..is...that?"

Kakyou looked over.

"Hm? That guy? That would be Kamui."

"Thats Kamui? As in the leader of your group?"

"Well...yes you can say that. He is the strongest fighter in this group. Does he peak your interest?"

"Yes- he does."

She continued to stare at the back of Kamui until she was shown to a bike. When they got within a dangerous distance of the screaching worm-like creatures, Fuuka hopped off of the bike, pumped full of adreneline.

"Alright bring it on!"

She yelled fiercly for her foe to hear.

"Wow, check her out. I am so gonna join this!"

Ai said jumping off of the back of her bike and running up to a tremor at full speed. Fuuka was fighing without any sort of weapon, and backing up to make the tremor circle. As she looked over her shoulder she watched Ais technique. She pulled two giant guns from tucked under her leg warmers and launched bullet by bullet into the monsters body. At one point it seemed like a missle flew out of her gun.

"Go Kamui go!"

Fuuka also saw Kamui fending off two tremors at once, a bit of a distance away. But she couldnt tell what he was using to fight them, especially since her tremor launched at her.

"My my, they are fiesty today."

She heard Kakyou say pretty entertained. She wasnt sure if he meant the tremors or his companions.

"Hey, how're you doing over there!?"

Ai called, blasting craters into a monster. Fuuka backed up until she was back-to-back with Ai.

"Well Id be less distracted without you yelling every few seconds."

"Im just cheering you on!"

Fuuka ran foreward to attack her target swiftly, driving the monster into the ground.

"Awesome!"

"Ai will you shut up!? If we get two distracted then we'll-"

Both of them were now facing three tremors, circling them.

"Well crap!"

She had to keep turning to watch all three of them. If she attacked one, the other two could strike. Of course if Ai were to attack at the same time, there would still be one left to attack.

"We should try to make a run for it. Chances are one of us will get past them to attack from behind."

"No way, we cant do that!"

"Then what?"

One of the three tremors screamed as Kamui landed on top of it, sticking what looked like extended claws into the tremors skull. It continued to screech and reel back, so Kamui lept off of it and onto the next one. He slid down its side slicing along its flesh to nearly cut it in half. Ai and Fuuka watched him in awe as he destroyed the opponents.

"Get away from them if you dont want to die!"

Kamui yelled at them urgently.

"Well..lets go!"

Ai pulled on her. Kusanagi yelled over at them from a few hundred yards away.

"Get outta there! Kamui will hold them off!"

Ai and Fuuka ran to an abaondoned bike and got on it, accelerating. As they drove foreward a tremor rose up out of the dirt and they drove along on top of it.

"Whoah whoah!"

They flew off of the front of it when the head came up out of the dirt, just as Kamui struck the tremor dead. They landed roughly and looked aroud at the many dead creatures, thanks to Kamui. When they decided it was safe, Fuuka ran to Kamui.

"Kamui! You were amazing!"

He had an inconsiderate expression.

"You should be more carefull in battle, try not to become so distracted."

He advised. Fuuka huffed wanting to say that the problems were Ai, but she held back.

Then she gasped as rain fell on her. As it sizzled on her bare arms she cringed and held her arms around eachother. When she started towards a bike, she was suddenly shrouded in cloth as a cloak was dropped on her.

"Eh? Eh?"

When she pulled it off of her eyes she just saw Kamui walking up to his bike and mounting it.

"Hey, get on."

He told her.

"Uh.."

"Just get on now."

He said loudly. She quickly got on behind him.

"It should storm."

He said accelerating.

"Really? How can you tell?"

She asked holding securely to the back of his seat.

"The water lets me know."

He replied, Fuuka just decided not to ask quite what that meant. As they gained speed behind all of the others, the rain began falling more intensely.

^Ohh, he doesnt even seem bothered by the rain. ^

(((IF YOU GUYS CAN'T TELL. THE '^' SYMBOL LABELS THOUGHTS!!)))

She pulled the hood a little more snug around her shoulders.

"I'm gonna go faster, hold on."

She clenched her fingers around the seat bottom.

"Got it."

He looked over his shoulders and scoffed, then momenterialy had to take his hands off of the handles to grab her hands and put them around his waist. She blushed but really liked the feeling of his fit body.

"Hold on tighter or youre falling on your ass."

He threatened revving the bike to go about twice as fast. She had to hug tightly to him to keep from flying off of the bike. But she also enjoyed that a lot.

"What is that?"

She asked looking at what looked like an underground cavern that she saw in the distance. Kamui slowed his bike to a stop surprisingly.

"Do you want to check it out?"

The only others that saw him was Kakyou with Ai on his bike.

"Kamui what are you doing? Its pouring!"

He shouted.

"She wants to see the caverns with the spirit. Might as well show them, its the nicest place here."

Kakyou rolled his head back sighing.

"Fine! Lets make it quick."

The two drivers went towards the cavern entrance and the four of them entered.

"So what is this place?"

Ai asked looking around. Deeper in the cavern cast a strong glow.

"I'll sit here, the lights give me a headache."

Kakyou took a seat on the stone floor far enough in the cavern to stay dry.

"Do what you want Kakyou."

Kamui said with an uncaring tone, leading the girls farther into the cave. They came upon a breathtaking sight. The focal point was an enourmous tree that looked translucent that glowed brightly. Around the base of the tree was an island of unatural looking patches of plants and floral. Smaller bushes around the trunk held fruit. Beyond the island was a huge lake of crystal clear water.

"This place is so...beautiful!"

Ai walked towards the water.

"That isnt water."

Kamui said before she could do anything harmfull.

She did, out of curiosity, stick her toe into the lake, the tip of her shoe didnt errode, but it sizzled.

That is more dangerous than the rain here. Keeps anything unwanted away from that bank.

He nodded towards the tree.

"What is this place?"

Fuuka asked.

"This may be explained as...well, holy I suppose in a way. A powerful spirit lives in the tree and keeps anything unpure away from here. He also raises spirits."

"Can I go over there? That shore?"

Kamui tilted his head.

"You think you can walk on that lake of flesh-eating acid? I want to see that."

"Well no! I can jump it!"

He chuckled.

"Can you?"

I sure can!

He shrugged and leapt gracefully over the water to the shore. Fuuka took a running start and jumped over as well landing in front of him.

"Impressive."

He watched as a small fox immerged from the tree, he looked whispy like smoke. A spirit Kitsune.

This Kitsune is the guardian here.

"Wow..."

She stared at its cerulian eyes.

Ai sat on the other side of the lake looking a little drowsy as she stared at the water surface.

"What is this?"

She pointed to one of the fruit that was clear, looking like a strange gel molded into a pear-like shape.

"Those are a certain fruit that...well, the only fruit available here at all. You could try one, but it is absolutely forbidden to take it away from this tree."

"Uh huh."

She picked one and bit into it. When no one was looking she snuck one into the sleeve of her kimono.

"Completely pure here. Even the grass."

Kamui said.

"Sould we head back about no-aawwaahhh!!"

She shreiked as the Kitsune chomped on her wrist.

"Ahh!! OWWIE!"

She yelled grabbing her wrist and the fox hissed and ran into his tree.

"What just happened?"

Kamui asked looking at her wrist. No punctures but a mark appeared.

"What did you do to him? He gave you a curse!"

"Well..I.."

She sighed pulling the fruit out and tossing it.

"You tried to steal a fruit, well look where it got you! Smart idea."

"I didnt.."

Ai seemed to suddenly snap her head up.

"Huh? What happened?"

Fuuka and Kamui jumped back over the water to show Ai.

"Yeowch. All that for a fruit?"

Kamui looked over the mark.

"I've seen this mark. Stupid Fuuma had it before, but found a way to have it removed because he can schmooze anyone. This mark should mean that...anything you eat will spoil in your stomache. If you eat, youll regurgitate. Simple as that."

Fuuka scoffed.

"No way! That...mean fox! I only-"

When she moved, her heel caught on a stone and she started to fall backwards- right into the acid. In a flash Kamui jumped into the acid behind her to catch her right before she could hit the surface. Steam rose from the water and he groaned as he pushed her back up onto her feet.

"Agghhhhhh....be..."

He jumped out of the acid quickly, rubbing his irritated legs.

"..more carefull."

He said sounding angry.

"I'm so sorry Kamui! Im really-"

"Just dont touch me."

He said pretty coldly. Fuuka stared guiltily as he started walking towards the exit.

"Let's head back before the storm is too rough."

"Ohh, you took a nasty spill there Kamui?"

"Let's go."

Ai looked a little sluggish on her way to Kakyous bike.

"Feeling okay there?"

"I just really need rest I think. I wont fall off the bike, I promise."

"Good, cuz Im not cleaning you up."

Fuuka reluctantly came towards Kamuis bike, forgetting about the rain falling. Kamui just looked at her and lifted her hood up for her.

"Return this later. And I didnt mean to snap at you, it just hurt."

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize. Its not your fault you probably cant maintain your balance normally."

He smirked humorously and started the bike to head back.

When they were back in the building, it was pretty stormy out there. And upon arriving at the Tocho, Kamui dissappeared before Fuuka could return his cloak.

"Hey...whats up with you?"

She asked when she watched Ai lean against a wall.

"I dont feel good. Like..ugh, Im so exhausted."

"That bad? All I can say is you need sleep."

"Right, got it."

She made her way to the upper level where she spotted Fai in a hallway peering out an open window.

"Such toxic acid rain, yet when it falls the air smells clean and crisp."

He said brightly.

"Am I supposed to sleep for about 24 hours?"

"Well..not a bad sign. Should be at least 48."

Ai said slinking down the hallway. Once she felt the cooling breeze from the rain she just sat against the wall below him.

"I had some disturbing dreams. And when do I start craving blood I wonder? I havent read up on vampires for so long."

"Weird dreams are normal, and you will still rely on human nutritions for maybe a few weeks, Im not sure. It probably varies...ughh."

She ran her hands over her face that was losing color. Her throat was burning with thirst for....the only thing that she could.

"How long has it been....?"

She muttered quietly to herself.

"About three years or so..dammit this sucks..so dizzy.."

Her head fell into her lap with a sigh. Fai looked down at her and bent down to her.

"Hey, Ai-chan whats wrong with you?"

She murmured something incomprehendible. He nudged her.

"Ai?"

She didnt respond.

^Is she in trouble?^

Fai nearly jumped when she heard someone speak without hearing the footsteps. The teenager at the end of the hall had dark, delicate hair framing his face and blue eyes. His cloak had half of a tall collar hiding some of his face. Kamui was with him as well.

"You're the other twin brother. Kamuis brother am I right?"

Fai asked, remembering seeing this guy in the room where he was fed blood to become tranformed.

"Call me Subaru."

Subaru offered his own blood for Fai but Kamui stopped him.

"She looks really out of it. Can vampires have fatigue?"

Fai asked. The twins came to look closer at her.

"Yes we can."

"Clearly they already knew about her being a vampire as well."

"Simple. She needs to have blood soon or shell probably die. She told me the last time she fed was nearly three years ago. That is about a limit for someone her age."

"Three years? So shes dying suddenly?"

"It can strike quite suddenly after exserting a lot of energy. Now do you know what you have to do?"

Fai frowned at him.

"Feed her?"

"She must not have her own Provider so there should be no problem taking blood of anyone. I swore not to give my own blood. Fai-san is she important to you?"

Subaru asked as Kamui quietly watched.

^I don't want her to die.^

He thought.

"Those others at the tower that you are rivaling. That Fuuma person isnt exactly important to you is he?"

Fai asked. Both twins looked a little appauled.

"Do you really think that is a good idea? To kill Fuuma and use his blood for the girl? Although perhaps then you can get your first taste."

Kamui replied clearly. Subaru felt one of Ais pale and dry hands.

"Well she will be gone very soon unless you are willing to let her drink off of you."

They looked at Fai and stood to leave.

"Your decision will need to be soon."

Fai sat in front of Ai, lifting her head up a bit.


	4. Chapter 4 Moon

Just so you guys know, when I copied this fanfic from the original document and pasted it to some other website, it got rid of the quotation marks, and I believe the apostrophies. Screw that..._ So I had to manually add them. If there's a few missing that you recognize should be there...then...Gomen..

Fuuka was with Kakyou and Kazuki in front of the building in the open air.

"Aww man its getting really dark out!"

Whats wrong with that? Are you afraid of the dark?

Fuuka asked playfully.

"No!! Were not allowed to go out when the sun is down. Thats when all of the big monsters are out. Its way dangerous out there."

"It looks to me like you guys can handle it. Its really that dangerous?

Kamui says so."

Fuuka watched the sun sink farther behind the tall skyscrapers of rubble and ash. Then the dusty land pattered with the acid rain that sizzled off of rocks and hills. Fuuka sighed deciding that the rain was reason enough not to go out anymore.

"Kamui? Havent you mentioned him before?"

"Oh yeah, you havent even met him yet. I would show him to you but hes probably busy."

"Busy? What exactly is he doing then? What would someone have to do here..eh, nevermind."

"Hey hey, theyre cooking that tremor that we caught earlier, lets go get some grub!"

Fuukas face scrunched up.

"Ew-waaugh! Sick. Are you seriously going to eat that?"

"Yeah, its pretty yummy..when its burnt!"

She followed the boy into the building. She spotted an area where a stairwell seemed to be placed going below. There was also light shimmering like there was water down there.

"Come on, lets go get some!"

He happily pulled Fuuka to the area where everyone was eating.

"Are you getting tired yet?"

Fai asked looking down at Ai who was right behind him.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Ai youve been following me around all afternoon like a little duck! You dont want to sleep?"

"Oh. Sleep? We dont sleep."

"We?"

They were on the second floor where all of the room chambers were. The cramped hallway had only about enough room for Fai and hyper little Ai behind him.

"Vampires rarely need sleep."

"Really?"

He stopped to look at her with interest.

"Yeah. For me only once a year is required, but I like to once a month. I like having dreams."

"So then Ill stop sleeping soon?"

"Soon, maybe in a few months youll stop sleeping. But tonight youll need lots of rest Im sure!"

Fai looked into a doorway of a well spaced dark room with a few beds.

"Well I actually am really tired right now Ai."

He sat on one of the beds. Ai leaned against a wall.

"So..dont you want to go talk to Fuuka or something since Ill probably be out like a light for at least.. oh eight to nine hours or so?"

"Actually I can just wait here."

She slid down the wall to a sitting position.

"Do you really want to sit there all night?"

He questioned balling up a blanket under his chest on the bed.

"Yeah if you dont mind."

Fai shrugged.

"Okay if thats what you want."

He layed on his stomache smiling at her.

"Good night Ai."

He buried his face in the wad of cloth. Ai just made herself comfortable and watched the way his body rose and fell with his steady breathing. Her eyes became a little irrirtated and she realized how drained she felt at the moment now that she was finally resting.

In the morning Fuuka found her way from her sleeping chamber downstairs to find the others. She was pretty eager to go chase some monsters above all.

She met the others outside the front of the building pulling their cloaks on. There were only about half of the men around, the only girl was probably busy otherwise.

"This is gonna be fun!"

Fuuka noticed her new friend there as well, she inwardly groaned, still not eager to be friendly with this annoying girl.

"So what do I call you anyway?"

Fuuka asked watching some of the others prepare their motorbikes.

"Oh I have a name now! Its A-I, Ai!"

"Ai? Thats the best you can come up with?"

"...Well I didnt come up with it. Fai-san did. Hes really cool!"

"Yeah, thats nice."

She noticed one more person immerging from the tower. She and Ai couldnt resist staring intently at this guy, his hood was down. His black hair swirled around his gorgeous face equipped with ice blue eyes. They were so charming, becoming brighter as he came nearer to the group. Slender, tall, downright stunning and they were both struck speechless.

"Whoah.."

Fuuka muttered as the guy started adjusting one of the bikes.

"Who..is...that?"

Kakyou looked over.

"Hm? That guy? That would be Kamui."

"Thats Kamui? As in the leader of your group?"

"Well...yes you can say that. He is the strongest fighter in this group. Does he peak your interest?"

"Yes- he does."

She continued to stare at the back of Kamui until she was shown to a bike. When they got within a dangerous distance of the screaching worm-like creatures, Fuuka hopped off of the bike, pumped full of adreneline.

"Alright bring it on!"

She yelled fiercly for her foe to hear.

"Wow, check her out. I am so gonna join this!"

Ai said jumping off of the back of her bike and running up to a tremor at full speed. Fuuka was fighing without any sort of weapon, and backing up to make the tremor circle. As she looked over her shoulder she watched Ais technique. She pulled two giant guns from tucked under her leg warmers and launched bullet by bullet into the monsters body. At one point it seemed like a missle flew out of her gun.

"Go Kamui go!"

Fuuka also saw Kamui fending off two tremors at once, a bit of a distance away. But she couldnt tell what he was using to fight them, especially since her tremor launched at her.

"My my, they are fiesty today."

She heard Kakyou say pretty entertained. She wasnt sure if he meant the tremors or his companions.

"Hey, how're you doing over there!?"

Ai called, blasting craters into a monster. Fuuka backed up until she was back-to-back with Ai.

"Well Id be less distracted without you yelling every few seconds."

"Im just cheering you on!"

Fuuka ran foreward to attack her target swiftly, driving the monster into the ground.

"Awesome!"

"Ai will you shut up!? If we get two distracted then we'll-"

Both of them were now facing three tremors, circling them.

"Well crap!"

She had to keep turning to watch all three of them. If she attacked one, the other two could strike. Of course if Ai were to attack at the same time, there would still be one left to attack.

"We should try to make a run for it. Chances are one of us will get past them to attack from behind."

"No way, we cant do that!"

"Then what?"

One of the three tremors screamed as Kamui landed on top of it, sticking what looked like extended claws into the tremors skull. It continued to screech and reel back, so Kamui lept off of it and onto the next one. He slid down its side slicing along its flesh to nearly cut it in half. Ai and Fuuka watched him in awe as he destroyed the opponents.

"Get away from them if you dont want to die!"

Kamui yelled at them urgently.

"Well..lets go!"

Ai pulled on her. Kusanagi yelled over at them from a few hundred yards away.

"Get outta there! Kamui will hold them off!"

Ai and Fuuka ran to an abaondoned bike and got on it, accelerating. As they drove foreward a tremor rose up out of the dirt and they drove along on top of it.

"Whoah whoah!"

They flew off of the front of it when the head came up out of the dirt, just as Kamui struck the tremor dead. They landed roughly and looked aroud at the many dead creatures, thanks to Kamui. When they decided it was safe, Fuuka ran to Kamui.

"Kamui! You were amazing!"

He had an inconsiderate expression.

"You should be more carefull in battle, try not to become so distracted."

He advised. Fuuka huffed wanting to say that the problems were Ai, but she held back.

Then she gasped as rain fell on her. As it sizzled on her bare arms she cringed and held her arms around eachother. When she started towards a bike, she was suddenly shrouded in cloth as a cloak was dropped on her.

"Eh? Eh?"

When she pulled it off of her eyes she just saw Kamui walking up to his bike and mounting it.

"Hey, get on."

He told her.

"Uh.."

"Just get on now."

He said loudly. She quickly got on behind him.

"It should storm."

He said accelerating.

"Really? How can you tell?"

She asked holding securely to the back of his seat.

"The water lets me know."

He replied, Fuuka just decided not to ask quite what that meant. As they gained speed behind all of the others, the rain began falling more intensely.

^Ohh, he doesnt even seem bothered by the rain. ^

(((IF YOU GUYS CAN'T TELL. THE '^' SYMBOL LABELS THOUGHTS!!)))

She pulled the hood a little more snug around her shoulders.

"I'm gonna go faster, hold on."

She clenched her fingers around the seat bottom.

"Got it."

He looked over his shoulders and scoffed, then momenterialy had to take his hands off of the handles to grab her hands and put them around his waist. She blushed but really liked the feeling of his fit body.

"Hold on tighter or youre falling on your ass."

He threatened revving the bike to go about twice as fast. She had to hug tightly to him to keep from flying off of the bike. But she also enjoyed that a lot.

"What is that?"

She asked looking at what looked like an underground cavern that she saw in the distance. Kamui slowed his bike to a stop surprisingly.

"Do you want to check it out?"

The only others that saw him was Kakyou with Ai on his bike.

"Kamui what are you doing? Its pouring!"

He shouted.

"She wants to see the caverns with the spirit. Might as well show them, its the nicest place here."

Kakyou rolled his head back sighing.

"Fine! Lets make it quick."

The two drivers went towards the cavern entrance and the four of them entered.

"So what is this place?"

Ai asked looking around. Deeper in the cavern cast a strong glow.

"I'll sit here, the lights give me a headache."

Kakyou took a seat on the stone floor far enough in the cavern to stay dry.

"Do what you want Kakyou."

Kamui said with an uncaring tone, leading the girls farther into the cave. They came upon a breathtaking sight. The focal point was an enourmous tree that looked translucent that glowed brightly. Around the base of the tree was an island of unatural looking patches of plants and floral. Smaller bushes around the trunk held fruit. Beyond the island was a huge lake of crystal clear water.

"This place is so...beautiful!"

Ai walked towards the water.

"That isnt water."

Kamui said before she could do anything harmfull.

She did, out of curiosity, stick her toe into the lake, the tip of her shoe didnt errode, but it sizzled.

That is more dangerous than the rain here. Keeps anything unwanted away from that bank.

He nodded towards the tree.

"What is this place?"

Fuuka asked.

"This may be explained as...well, holy I suppose in a way. A powerful spirit lives in the tree and keeps anything unpure away from here. He also raises spirits."

"Can I go over there? That shore?"

Kamui tilted his head.

"You think you can walk on that lake of flesh-eating acid? I want to see that."

"Well no! I can jump it!"

He chuckled.

"Can you?"

I sure can!

He shrugged and leapt gracefully over the water to the shore. Fuuka took a running start and jumped over as well landing in front of him.

"Impressive."

He watched as a small fox immerged from the tree, he looked whispy like smoke. A spirit Kitsune.

This Kitsune is the guardian here.

"Wow..."

She stared at its cerulian eyes.

Ai sat on the other side of the lake looking a little drowsy as she stared at the water surface.

"What is this?"

She pointed to one of the fruit that was clear, looking like a strange gel molded into a pear-like shape.

"Those are a certain fruit that...well, the only fruit available here at all. You could try one, but it is absolutely forbidden to take it away from this tree."

"Uh huh."

She picked one and bit into it. When no one was looking she snuck one into the sleeve of her kimono.

"Completely pure here. Even the grass."

Kamui said.

"Sould we head back about no-aawwaahhh!!"

She shreiked as the Kitsune chomped on her wrist.

"Ahh!! OWWIE!"

She yelled grabbing her wrist and the fox hissed and ran into his tree.

"What just happened?"

Kamui asked looking at her wrist. No punctures but a mark appeared.

"What did you do to him? He gave you a curse!"

"Well..I.."

She sighed pulling the fruit out and tossing it.

"You tried to steal a fruit, well look where it got you! Smart idea."

"I didnt.."

Ai seemed to suddenly snap her head up.

"Huh? What happened?"

Fuuka and Kamui jumped back over the water to show Ai.

"Yeowch. All that for a fruit?"

Kamui looked over the mark.

"I've seen this mark. Stupid Fuuma had it before, but found a way to have it removed because he can schmooze anyone. This mark should mean that...anything you eat will spoil in your stomache. If you eat, youll regurgitate. Simple as that."

Fuuka scoffed.

"No way! That...mean fox! I only-"

When she moved, her heel caught on a stone and she started to fall backwards- right into the acid. In a flash Kamui jumped into the acid behind her to catch her right before she could hit the surface. Steam rose from the water and he groaned as he pushed her back up onto her feet.

"Agghhhhhh....be..."

He jumped out of the acid quickly, rubbing his irritated legs.

"..more carefull."

He said sounding angry.

"I'm so sorry Kamui! Im really-"

"Just dont touch me."

He said pretty coldly. Fuuka stared guiltily as he started walking towards the exit.

"Let's head back before the storm is too rough."

"Ohh, you took a nasty spill there Kamui?"

"Let's go."

Ai looked a little sluggish on her way to Kakyous bike.

"Feeling okay there?"

"I just really need rest I think. I wont fall off the bike, I promise."

"Good, cuz Im not cleaning you up."

Fuuka reluctantly came towards Kamuis bike, forgetting about the rain falling. Kamui just looked at her and lifted her hood up for her.

"Return this later. And I didnt mean to snap at you, it just hurt."

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize. Its not your fault you probably cant maintain your balance normally."

He smirked humorously and started the bike to head back.

When they were back in the building, it was pretty stormy out there. And upon arriving at the Tocho, Kamui dissappeared before Fuuka could return his cloak.

"Hey...whats up with you?"

She asked when she watched Ai lean against a wall.

"I dont feel good. Like..ugh, Im so exhausted."

"That bad? All I can say is you need sleep."

"Right, got it."

She made her way to the upper level where she spotted Fai in a hallway peering out an open window.

"Such toxic acid rain, yet when it falls the air smells clean and crisp."

He said brightly.

"Am I supposed to sleep for about 24 hours?"

"Well..not a bad sign. Should be at least 48."

Ai said slinking down the hallway. Once she felt the cooling breeze from the rain she just sat against the wall below him.

"I had some disturbing dreams. And when do I start craving blood I wonder? I havent read up on vampires for so long."

"Weird dreams are normal, and you will still rely on human nutritions for maybe a few weeks, Im not sure. It probably varies...ughh."

She ran her hands over her face that was losing color. Her throat was burning with thirst for....the only thing that she could.

"How long has it been....?"

She muttered quietly to herself.

"About three years or so..dammit this sucks..so dizzy.."

Her head fell into her lap with a sigh. Fai looked down at her and bent down to her.

"Hey, Ai-chan whats wrong with you?"

She murmured something incomprehendible. He nudged her.

"Ai?"

She didnt respond.

^Is she in trouble?^

Fai nearly jumped when she heard someone speak without hearing the footsteps. The teenager at the end of the hall had dark, delicate hair framing his face and blue eyes. His cloak had half of a tall collar hiding some of his face. Kamui was with him as well.

"You're the other twin brother. Kamuis brother am I right?"

Fai asked, remembering seeing this guy in the room where he was fed blood to become tranformed.

"Call me Subaru."

Subaru offered his own blood for Fai but Kamui stopped him.

"She looks really out of it. Can vampires have fatigue?"

Fai asked. The twins came to look closer at her.

"Yes we can."

"Clearly they already knew about her being a vampire as well."

"Simple. She needs to have blood soon or shell probably die. She told me the last time she fed was nearly three years ago. That is about a limit for someone her age."

"Three years? So shes dying suddenly?"

"It can strike quite suddenly after exserting a lot of energy. Now do you know what you have to do?"

Fai frowned at him.

"Feed her?"

"She must not have her own Provider so there should be no problem taking blood of anyone. I swore not to give my own blood. Fai-san is she important to you?"

Subaru asked as Kamui quietly watched.

^I don't want her to die.^

He thought.

"Those others at the tower that you are rivaling. That Fuuma person isnt exactly important to you is he?"

Fai asked. Both twins looked a little appauled.

"Do you really think that is a good idea? To kill Fuuma and use his blood for the girl? Although perhaps then you can get your first taste."

Kamui replied clearly. Subaru felt one of Ais pale and dry hands.

"Well she will be gone very soon unless you are willing to let her drink off of you."

They looked at Fai and stood to leave.

"Your decision will need to be soon."

Fai sat in front of Ai, lifting her head up a bit.


	5. Chapter 5 Grim delicacies

CHAPTER 5

((((SCENE WITH MOON SPIRIT CRAAAAP!)))))

While Fuuka was riding the motor bike with only the lantern and the glowing possessed sword as her guide, it took her a very very long time to even find the correct direction to follow. She had to dodge random dangerous creatures, she decided that she had no time to get off the bike and kill any monsters, she had to get to the Kitsune guardian spirit at the oasis.

When she passed a familiar pile of rubble, she sighed in relief, she knew that she was finally on the right path. Before she knew it she came upon the giant cave that she had visited earlier in the day. It was far to hazardous too use the motor bike to travel up the cliff that the cave rested on so she proceeded on foot, using all of her speed to run to the cliff's top. When she reached the top, she was overwhelmed to see the giant oasis within the cave, with a large glowing tree in the center of the giant acid water lake. She had to catch her breath, and wished that the dis-colored water was pure so she could have a refreshing drink.

She stood at the edge of the acid lake and used a power leap to get to the shore of the bank that the tree stood on. She spotted the pale, sapphire-eyed Kitsune spirit. He had his fangs bared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

The fox snarled. The curse mark that the Kitsune gave Fuuka earlier glowed on her hand.

"Kitsune, I came to repay you."

She held out the chunk of stone that she got earlier. The rock didn't shine, and she felt her stomach squirm. The whole point of this was to bring something shiny (which is what Kitsunes like) so she took a piece of the shiny stone surrounding the Moon spirit. Now she had released the Moon spirit for no reason.

The Kitsune sniffed the stone.

"This is the encasing of the Moon spirit."

He said, then looked into the sky at the blacked sphere that used to be the bright moon.

His white snout crinkled in rage.

"Was this your doing?"

"I-ahh, I.."

"Did you destroy the Moon spirit!?"

He growled.

"No I definitely did not do that! I was told about the spirit within the stone...so I thought I would let it out, and it kinda flew out at me..then it went inside my sword."

She told him honestly. His bushy tail flicked impatiently.

"Here it is."

She pulled her sword off of her back and laid it in the white grass in front of the Kitsune. He sniffed at it, and the blade glowed, whistling. The Kitsune made odd growling noises at the sword, talking with the spirit Fuuka guessed. She kneeled watching in awe while the spirits had a conversation.

Until suddenly the Kitsune screamed as a blade was thrust through it.

"AHHH!!"

Fuuka shrieked as the fox's black blood splattered all over the grass, the sword and Fuuka. The sword was being held by a man with small sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"So you released the Moon spirit then."

He said, watching the fox's body twist and collapse and withdrawing the sword.

"I didn't think anyone could be stupid enough to break through that rock to let the spirit out. Now, hand it over."

He signaled to the sword that was soiled with black blood. Fuuka was frozen but soon grabbed the sword to hold it behind her at arm's length.

"You're not getting it. I don't even know who you are!"

He had a scary but friendly smile.

"I am Fuuma, I come from the other tower. Now let me bring the moon back to it's right condition."

"No! Don't come near me! I am an expert demon slayer, and you are the most demonic person I've ever seen!"

She shouted and his face became more stern.

"Don't make me spill your blood all over this pure grass."

He didn't see (but felt) as the Kitsune seemed to come back to life, and turn it's mostly limp and mangled body to latch its teeth onto Fuuma's leg. He yelled and kicked the Kitsune a few feet away.

"Don't kill him!"

Fuuka screamed through tears as the poor bloodied fox landed roughly and grunted. Fuuma looked at his bleeding wound and a curse mark appeared, very different from the one on Fuuka's hand.

"Damn rat."

The Kitsune was somehow still able to move, his lifted his head.

"You have to kill me ten times over before you let that girl's blood fall. That curse will kill you slowly from the inside out, and the rate will only increase the longer you are near me!"

Fuuma doubled over feeling the curse burn at his organs.

"Damn you- don't think that blade will stay in your possession for long!"

He said leaving quickly. A slightly shell-shocked Fuuka ran over to the Kitsune.

"Please don't die guardian, don't die!"

She pleaded afraid to touch him anywhere, his black blood made it impossible to locate the wounds on him.

"Put me in the water."

He struggled to say.

"The water, it will heal me.."

She carefully lifted him and carried him over a few feet to dip him into the water. As she held him in the acid, it burned and peeled at her hands. Tears rolled down her face with the pain and the Kitsune layed limp in her hands for a while, his eyes half open. Then his blood disappeared and he wiggled out of her grip to swim further into the water. He turned and lightly bit at her hand to tell her to take her hands out of the burning acid. When her hands were out, the curse mark faded away.

She laid her still painful hands on her lap and waited for her tears to stop, watching the Kitsune slowly gain strength swimming around. She watched him until her face was dry and he climbed out of the water, shaking his pristine fur dry. Not a scratch on him.

He came up to her and started to lick her hands, his tongue was smooth and cooling. It felt so good on her hands.

"Thank you."

He said kindly through licks.

"I'm so glad you're okay.."

She sniffed, looking at the sword.

"The sun is rising."

The Kitsune said looking up at the sky that was slowly becoming more lit. Fuuka suddenly leaned over holding her growling stomach.

"Ahh..so hungry..it's been at least 20 hours since I ate.."

She muttered. When she sat up, the Kitsune had his front paws on her lap, with a pure fruit hanging from his jaws.

"Eat it, you will be completely revived."

He said as she took it.

"But I'm not supposed to-"

"You saved my life. And you protected the Moon spirit. I am forever in your debt."

He told her.

"Please tell me your name, girl."

She bit into the delicious and rejuvenating fruit.

"It's Fuuka."

"I am Kazune the Yokou guardian."

She nodded and when she finished the fruit, she wa exhausted.

"Kazune.....sama...would it bother you if I just took a nap here?"

She asked.

"Not at all. Rightfully you're probably very tired now. Sleep as much as you like."

Kazune said, Fuuka leaned against the tree's trunk and fell asleep.

Fai clenched his eyes shut tight, trying not to think of the pain. Or the feeling of the liquid being sucked out of his veins. He was trying to let his mind wander to happier thoughts and memories, still holding Ai on him. Occasionally her tongue would brush over the puncture wounds, which was the worst feeling of this whole experience.

Some blood seeped out and tricked down his neck onto the collar of his clothing, soaking into the material and becoming warm on his skin.

His nostrils burned with the strong irony smell of his own blood, but in a strange way. It did burn because of it's reek, but in a way he wanted it. He couldn't get enough of the scent, he wanted to taste it.

Soon Ai stopped drinking, and just breathed slowly, licking the holes in Fai's neck that she created. Then he saw that her eyes turned back to grey and she fell asleep on him. He put his hand over the teeth marks that were disappearing quickly. He felt dizzy and light headed as he laid flat on the cold stone floor closing his eyes. The strangest part was that during her drinking, Fai had a strange haze of feelings floating in his mind. A feeling of a bond, a tie to her. He was thinking along the lines of a familiar vampiric term, a Provider. Apparently that is what Kurogane was to him, his food source. He also had a flash of the idea of biting into her and...

"..NNn...uhhggh..."

Ai shifted, trying to open her eyes.

"Are vampires supposed to sleep this long?"

She heard Fuuka ask and she looked up at her friend drowsily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know already, you're a vampire. There's a lot of them here apparently."

Ai sat up rubbing the back of her neck. There was the smell of dry blood on her, but none was on her face as far as she could tell. Or on her neck.

"You've been asleep for a long time."

"How long?"

"About eight days. Apparently that's natural. Kamui's a vampire, Subaru's a vampire, Fai, am I just not cool enough for this club?"

She teased.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ai asked feeling how unclean her hair was.

"Well I'm having a good time in this world...well, apart from the whole thing about releasing the moon spirit and sticking it in my sword."

Ai raised her eyebrows in interest.

"Tell me all about it."

"Okay, so the moon spirit was in my sword, this one."

She showed her the sword, which appeared to have been knawed on.

"What happened to it?"

"There was this...wacky kitsune, another onw, who was totally infatuated in the spirit in the sword...uhh, long story short, the moon got back in the sky and we got the memory feather for that girl, Sakura."

"Cool."

"I heard you nearly died."

Ai felt a rushing warm sensation when she remembered what happened before curling into her fetal position over a week ago.

"Nearly...I'm alive now...so...."

She couldn't distinctly remember her feeding on Fai, but she knew she did it. She knew the feeling, the taste, the sound of his steady breathing with his head back as she flexed her jaw in his nape, draining the warm satisfying liquid from him.

"So does that mean you drank his blood?"

Fuuka asked curiously.

"Yeah I did......wait, it was Fai right!?"

She asked frantically.

"It had to have been. We found you on top of him."

Fuuka grinned. Then she stood heading out of the bedroom that Ai had been placed in.

"I'm gonna go see that Kitsune. I got rid of my curse by the way. We're probably going to leave this world since you're awake."

"That's cool. So about Kamui..."

"He's really cool."

Was all Fuuka said as she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Leaving Acid Tokyo

-2 days ago-

In the dead of night, Fuuka was sitting just outside of the Tocho building practicing some simple spells. After about an hour of concentration she was started by a light rainfall. She moved to under the overhang of the tower to keep from having her skin melt off of her.

Her concentration was broken again when she could feel someone approaching the tower, and she saw someone staggering near. When close enough, she identified Kamui in a zombie-like state. She often saw him leave the Tocho in the night in search of a decent fight, and from the looks of it, tonight he had found one.

As he came near enough she saw that his cloak was in shreads and his arms were completely bare, and hurt.

"Kamui!"

She ran towards him and was close enough just as he fell foreward. She caught him and pulled him out of the rain.

"Oh my gosh Kamui are you alright?"

His eyes were being forced open only a crack and she sat down holding onto the barely conscious Kamui.

"Kamui you're really hurt, what did you do?"

She lifted one of his arms, with shredded skin and lots of blood trickling off of them. She cringed holding him like a child.

"You have no sleeves and barely any skin.."

If it weren't for his painfull shuddering and bleeding she would really really love this scenario.

"Um...stay still, I'll be back as quick as I can."

She gently laid him down and ran off to the water chamber and returned soon to see him sitting up.

"Kamui don't stress yourself."

She sat behind him laying him on her chest.

"Ohh, I can't help much can I?"

She got rid of the rest of the useless cloak and drizzled the clean water from a bottle onto his arms. She also had some cloth to wipe some of the blood off. He made a deep inhale and rolled his head backward in pain, his body tensing.

"Sorry, sorry."

She stopped wiping and just let the cool water run down his wounds.

"All I can do is wrap them and.."

"It'll be fine."

He muttered.

"I heal really fast. They'll only be red and scratched by the time the sun is up."

"Why? What does that mean?"

"It's..it's nothing Fuuka.."

She liked hearing him say her name but had to focus.

"Why do you think you'll heal? The acid got into your muscle, you can't move your arms-"

"I'm immortal."

"What?"

"You know what a vampire is...well.."

"....no way..a....vampire?"

"Yes."

He said tiredly.

"Woow...you're a vampire..that's really cool...so you'll be okay?"

"Yes.."

He pressed his face into her shoulder and snuggled up to her.

"K-kamui?"

He sighed through his nose.

"I want to sleep. I don't do it often."

"..okay.."

She said softly, absolutely loving the moment.

-end flashback of doom-

"Good morning sunshine!"

Fai said when Ai found him.

"Get a good sleep?"

He was tinkering around with one of the motorbikes as Kurogane was tossing him bolts and wrenches.

Ai kneeled in front of him.

"Thank you Fai-san."

"For...being a human mattress?"

He smiled and she blushed.

"You saved my life."

He backed out from underneith the motorbike and lightly tapped the wrench to her forehead.

"Hey, don't call me 'san'."

"Okay..."

"Okay? Good Ai. As soon as Fuuka is done with her visit with that foxxy thing, we're gonna go to another world. Are you ready?"

"Um..yeah, sure. I'm gonna look around for like two minutes and come right back."

"Fine, but be quick or we're leaving without ya."

When both of the girls returned everyone was saying their goodbyes to the people of Acid Tokyo. Kazuki pulled Fuuka aside.

"Fuuka you can't leave after everything you've done!"

"...what...the moon thing?"

"Not that! It's Kamui! He's never been so nice to anyone, we think you kind of changed him, made him a little softer."

"Aww, no he's just not used to having a girl around who's as stubburn as him."

"Fuuka!! He likes you! Kamui really likes you! And you like him!"

"I...well yeah I like him...I like all of you, you guys are great.."

"You're gonna miss him."

"Yeah I know."

She looked over at Kamui sitting with Subaru in a corner talking to Fai.

"I'll miss you Fuuka!"

Kazuki hugged her.

"Awww, I'll miss you too!"

When she saw Kamui leave the little group and head towards where the water supply is, she followed him. As Kamui just stood and watched the water ripples, Fuuka snuck up behind him.

"Kamui."

He didn't jump like she wanted him to.

"You're no fun!"

He smirked at her.

"Wherever you guys go next will probably be much better and safer than here."

"I really like it here, I had a lot of fun."

"That's good."

They stood quietly for a while, then Kamui spoke up.

"How do you say goodbye in your world?"

He asked. Fuuka thought for a moment then stepped closer and hugged him. He froze being completely taken by surprise. Fuuka realized that she'd never seen anyone even come within phsical contact with Kamui before.

"That's it."

Fuuka said drawing back, as much as she regretted letting go of his perfectly shaped, finely muscled and warm body.

"Okay then. So Kamui, how do you say goodbye?"

He stopped to think for a while, he looked at the water as if looking for an inspiration. After about 30 seconds Fuuka figured she had offended him, or he just wasn't interested like she was. Her heart throbbed painfully once like it was up in her throat.

"Um..I guess I'll-"

Before she could turn Kamui came towards her and landed his lips on her cheek, kissing her. She felt like she blacked out for a second. They heard Kurogane call down for Fuuka.

"Goodbye Fuuka."

Kamui said before she turned and rushed out, feeling like she could fly forever. When she was at the top of the steps she yelled "Bye Kamui-kuuun!"

"You look happy."

Kurogane said as Fuuka joined the travellers and Mokona.

"Heh..heh.."

Yuuko was projected from the jewel on Mokona's forehead.

"Are you all prepared to move on to the next random dimension? Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Sakura-chan, Syoaran-san, Ai-chan, Fuuka-chan, am I forgetting anyone else?"

"Nope, we are all set."

Fai said.

"Alright then, Mokona take it away."

"Mokona Modoki ready to go!"

He turned 10x his size and engulfed all of the travelers, disappearing from Tokyo without a trace.


	7. Chapter 7 Fuedel Era

(Since I feel like I'm copyrighting I WAS going to post this as an optional chapter, but there is some important situations in this world. Bear with me..)

"What the hell?"

Kurogane asked as he climbed out of a well, being the last one. Everyone brushed off looking around. Fuuka's eyes seemed to shine.

"I know where we are! I'm home!"

She said happily.

"Wasn't the point for her to leave her home country?"

Syoaran whispered.

"I guess she was a little homesick. Besides she's probably happy we landed somewhere familar."

Sakura concluded.

"This is the Fuedel Era! Wow, how cool! I can show you guys around!"

Soon after the group left the spot with the well, they encountered a shaking bush. Fuuka pulled out her sword, eager to slay one of the wimpy demons she was used to.

"Ahhh! SHIPPOU!!"

She yelled when a little boy appeared, a really little boy with a fluffy fox tail, and the long feet of a fox, he jumped in startlement.

"Wh-whoah...Fuuka?"

"Shippou!!"

She hugged the little thing.

"That...is one weird demon."

Kurogane twitched.

"Aw, he's cute Kurgy!"

Fai objected.

"Fuuka we missed you so much! I thought you'd never come back!"

Shippou said.

"Why? I wasn't gone for that long was I?"

"It's been 10 years!"

"What!? Ten years!? You're kidding, it's only been 8 days!"

"Fuuka you've been gone for a LONG time."

"...that can't be.."

"The movement of time passes differently in each dimension I suppose."

Fai said rasing a finger inquizically.

"Time here much pass much faster, so it makes sence that only a few days was a century here. It has probably already been a few days in Tokyo that we just left."

"Wow, that really sucks! Then...what in the world did I miss here Shippou?"

"Sango!"

Fuuka ran to her friend, the demon slayer. Or, apparently, the ex-demon slayer.

"Fuuka?"

While the two girls hugged Fuuka was surprised by a large bulge between them.

"Whoah- Sango!! You-you're-"

"Eheheheh, surprise."

"You're pregnate!? That's so cool! Who's the-"

She realized that there was a little girl clinging to the back of Sango's leg behind her.

"Oh my gosh, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"This is Yumi. Say hello Yumi!"

Sango's daughter just smiled a little and hid further behind her mother.

"Awww, so I missed one and a half kids? Jeez Sango!"

Kurogane, Fai, Ai, Syoaran and Sakura watched a little behind her.

"What a heartwarming reuinion."

Sakura said, Kurogane just had his arms folded impatiently.

"Sango who's out there?"

Miroku walked out of Kaede's hut that they were in front of. He was still a monk clearly, but his robes showed that he was of higher status, and his ponytail was gone, his black hair hung freely on his shoulders. Little Yumi ran to Miroku.

"What is it sweety?"

Fuuka gasped.

"The lech!? The lech, Sango!?"

Sango just laughed in a little embarassment.

"Please don't tell me it was willingly! Oh my- YOU HAVE A RING! OH SANGO!!!"

When it was dark, Fuuka had all of her Fuedel Era friends and the travellers around a fire. So her travelling group was introduced to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kaede quickly.

Upon meeting Sakura, Miroku approached her and took her hands.

"Huh?"

"Young Sakura-chan, clearly such beuty of yours is not from my world, oh not at all. Would you do me the honor of bearing my third child?"

"EH!?"

To which he was attacked by Kilala and Syoaran's left foot, square in the face.

"Miroku, even with a wife and child you're no different I see."

Fuuka sighed as he crawled over to Ai.

"Miss Ai, would you-"

"KILALA GET HIM!!"

"WAHHHH!!"

Kaede was preparing a stew for everyone that Fai looked appauled by, but Kurogane was eager to get a taste of.

"It's like the food from the historic legends of my world. Everything here is familiar- I love it!"

"So you are moving from one dimension to another, very much like our Kagome here."

Kaede said very interested.

"That's pretty awesome!"

Kagome said. From what Fuuka could tell, Kagome had grown into a young adult, but she hadn't aged as much as the others. And she still looked fit for Inuyasha, who's shoulder she was leaning on.

"So, I can tell you two are still together."

"Heehee, yep!"

Inuyasha was being ignorant as ever, not saying anything.

"So why are you going from dimension to dimension young one?"

Kaede was asking Sakura.

"Someone as young and pure as yourself couldn't have anything troubling you so. You as well little Syoaran."

Sakura smiled at the old woman.

"Something strange happened that caused me to...lose my most precious memories."

Syoaran blushed because of the way she referred to losing memories of him as 'precios' although he was aware that she didn't mean that.

"So then..your memories are scattered among the other worlds?"

"Yes they are."

"Hey, that's like the Shikon jewel!"

Kagome interjected.

"Only, for us it was easier, since the jewel shards were only in our world."

"Kagome is right. But she made it a bit easier."

Kurogane lifted his hand to draw attention, while he chewed.

"Something to say Kurgy-poo?"

Kurogane hit Fai and swallowed before speaking.

"Kagome-san, I've noticed you kinda stick out here. There's no way you're from around here."

"That's because I too can go to another dimension! Actually I can travel through time I guess. To 500 years from now, same place."

"You can Kagome?"

Fai asked.

"So then you must posess some powerfull power too. Have you contacted the Time-Space Witch?"

"Who?"

"I guess not then. Hey where is Mokona?"

Kurogane shook the sleeping Mokona out of his sleeve.

"Wake up Pork bun!"

Mokona awoke, jumping up.

"Mokona's up! I must have fell asleep while talking to the fat lady."

He said referring to Sango.

"WHAT DID THAT PORK BUN SAY!?"

"Mokona, say hello to Kagome."

Fai held Mokona up to Kagome, he sniffed her and his eyes widened.

"MEKKYOU!"

"Just as I thought."

He grinned.

"One of the feathers! I definitely feel it on her!"

"Feather?"

Fai tossed Mokona to Sakura.

"You can travel through worlds like us because you must have some form of the magical feathers we are after. We might need that later."

"Huh?"

Kagome blinked.

"Well, I'm done for the day. A magician of my stature requires quite a long time to sleep to regenerate and regulate my abilities. Nighty night everyone!"

He cheerily dismissed himself.

"Kurgy-bear, will you tuck me in?"

"I'll rip your face off!"


	8. Chapter 8 Good friends

"....Hhhhhh.."

Fai sighed sitting up in the moonlight. Him, Syoaran, Sakura, and Ai were sleeping in that hut. Kurogane was with Fuuka and her friends hunting demons for fun. He looked at Ai who was sleeping closest to him, giving her a suspicious look.

"I can't take it. I gotta know."

He said to himself, and let little magical sparkles futter over to Ai. She awoke instantly and sat up looking around drowsily. Fai hovered above her smiling.

"Huh?"

"Hello Ai. How are you?"

"I'm...trying to sleep."

"What is my name?"

"It's Fai-sama, Fai-sama."

He smiled and chuckled in his throat.

"That's what I thought, you are not Ai."

"What makes you say that?"

Fai sat back and Sighed.

"You avoided me all day. You don't follow me around like usual. I clearly told you not to call me anything other than 'Fai' and you've never called me 'sama'. Therefore, you are not you. You are not Ai."

"Fine fine, you got me."

She sat up.

"I'm not Ai. I don't even know who she is, except she must look like me."

Even though he already knew that, Fai felt a little saddened.

"Who are you and why are you with us then?"

"I am a replacement of that girl, sent here by the members of the 'Tower' back in Tokyo. They kidnapped her and I was supposed to fess up earlier but I got distracted."

Fai frowned.

"I want my little duckling."

He curled up and laid down.

"Wahh...I want my Ai.."

The fake Ai looked at him oddly and laid down as well. Fai said aloud,

"That's just too bad. And to think I was planning on molesting you in your sleep. I was going to do all sorts of things to you."

She sat up wide-eyed.

"Like what!?"

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that. First I was gonna slowly take your clothing off and once you awoke in surprise I-"

As he spoke with his eyes closed, the girl snuck out of the hut. Fai chuckled to himself and went to sleep.

Fuuka, Kurogne, and Sango were up brignt and early looking for some demons to track down, when they crossed by the largest rice patty , seeing a familiar man at work.

"To-saaaan!"

Fuuka yelled running to him.

"Daaddy!"

When she came near enough, the man lashed out with a katana at her.

"Whooah!"

She blocked it with her sword.

"Haha, that's my girl!"

He said putting his sword down.

"Just making sure you didn't lose your touch, even after so long."

"Daaad!"

Then he opened his arms to embrace her.

"Yay! I can't believe it's been 10 years since you've seen me! It's only been a few weeks for me."

"You've been in a whole other world haven't you?"

"That's right! I had a good time too."

"Tell me all about it."

She told her father, Matsumoto all about her travels so far. Fai also caught up with them and told them all about the clone that was following them.

"Well we left Ai behind then? Doesn't that suck!"

"It is quite unfortunate. I actually feel guilty, don't you?"

Fai said.

"I don't have time to feel guilty. Hey, I'll head out to find some good firewood."

Fuuka got up to go into the wooded area. While grabbing armfulls of twigs to bring back she caught herself thinking of how much fun she had back in Tokyo, with Kamui. She had him on her mind far too often for her not to feel a little strange.

^I have always thought he was the hottest thing alive..but now I can't stop imagining him!!^

She was looking up at the darkening sky, remembering when she had Kamui asleep on her for a long time, how much she enjoyed it.

^I think I'm becoming obsessed....I..really do like him more than I thought don't I?^

"Miss Kagome, could I have a word with you?"

Fai was in front of the Sacred Well when Kagome arrived.

"Hi there Fai-san."

She said hopping off of the ledge.

" I have a question for you, I hope you aren't too troubled to answer it soon."

(March 14 2009)

She and him started walking together towards where everyone else.

"I think I'll just try to make it as simple as possible for you. Your ability to travel from your own dimension to this one...would you ever give it up?"

"...give it up? Like never be able to go home again?"

Kagome stopped walking.

"Yes. Would you consider sacrificing that? Would you ever choose one of the two worlds to remain in...forever?"

"Why?"

"Well, as I discovered earlier, your ability is linked to the feathers that we are searching for, that return Sakura-chan's memories to her, which are very important to her."

"So I have one of the feathers?"

"I believe you do."

"So you want to take it fro me then?"

"We need it, yes. But that is up to you."

Kagome had her hands on her chest, considering the situations.

"I'll give you time to think about it Kagome-chan. Take your time, but remember, me and my friends are on an important mission."

Fai left her to join his friends.

When night time came around and a blazing fire was lit in the center of all of the friends, Fuuka held a piece of fish she caught earlier over the fire. As it dangled in the flames she was inwardly distracted by the same kind of thoughts that were knawing at her brain all day.

^Now I really want to see him. Kamui..^

Her father grabbed the stick she was holding.

"Hey Fuuka, no use burning a perfectly good piece of fish! Haha,"

She smiled at her father.

"Hey dad, you know we'll be leaving pretty soon right?"

"I realize that, yes."

"Will you miss me?"

"Of course I will, you're my little girl! I don't know any other girl your age who will run after demons with me! Or that aren't afraid of me!"

Matsumoto laughed heartily like a man who really was enjoying himself, his sharpened vampire fangs shown in the firelight.

"Do you miss Mom?"

Fuuka asked quitly, avoiding her father's gaze by watching Mokona swipe food from Kurogane on the other side of the campfire circle.

"Well if course I miss her. I miss your mom every day that passes by and it never gets any easier, but it's not getting harder yet. What's up Fuuka, you haven't asked me that since you were little?"

Her legs swung over the sidde of the fallen tree she was sitting on.

"I don't know why I asked."

^Probably because I'm missing Kamui.^

"You miss her don't ya girliy?"

He said putting his arm around her reassuringly.

"Yeah I do."

She tried not to let the memory of her mother's death come into her mind. Her dad looked at the sword by her ankles.

"You really want to carry that sword around with you everywhere? You can leave it back here with me."

"No way..I use it sometimes. And it's important."

"Alright."

Next to Kurogane, Syoaran chuckled as Kurogane threatened Mokona and Modoki who were pestering him. He looked at Sakura, she had the distant look in her eye as she gazed up at the starry sky.

"Sure looks nice doesn't it?"

He asked her, she snapped back into reality when he spoke and nodded.

"It does."

She said whimsically.

"That star looks like the North Star, right?"

He pointed up at the brightest star he saw.

"Could be."

Sakura replied. Syoaran was never satisfied with her one or two word responses. Like she was never all there...or she didn't want to be. He tried to hide the sad glow in his eyes by tilting his head.

"Princess....."

She turned her head to him but skept her eyes locked on the glimmering dots in the sky.

"..never...nevermind."

She made a 'Hmm.' noise then got up to tell everyone goodnight and dissappear into Kaede's hut. Syoaran tried to swallow the large, upsetting lump stuck in his throat.

"Kagome, what's with you, is something wrong?"

Inuyasha asked her, she was sitting in his lap and he was stroking her hair.

"...It's.."

She glanced at Fai who was watching. Miroku was beside them,

"Yeah Kagome, you've barely spoken at all today."

His little daughter was asleep in his arms.

"Well....Inuyasha..i love you.."

She was slowly going to get to her point.

"And I love you too Kagome, is that all? Aren't we past that?"

He chuckled nuzzling her.

"Well it's that..I might lose may ability to travel in the Well."

Inuyasha didn't fully understand, but listened.

"And...I was wondering if I can stay here with all of you...forever."

She said slowly.

"Of course. Will you?"

"..I guess I will now. I just want to see my family one last time then."

She got up from his lap, still holding his hand. She took him with her to the well. Fai leaned over with his elbows supporting his chin.

"How sweet. And I thought it would be harder than that." ^_^

"Does that mean we get Sakura's feather?"

Syoaran asked.

"Kagome will give it to us...probably in the morning. She'll spend the night with her family."

"That's great."

Fai noticed how sad Syoaran looked.

"I'm sure Sakura will be happy to have another precious memory back."

"I'm sure she will."


	9. Chapter 9 C0uNtrY0FCL0w

"Than you very much."

Sakura said to Kagome giving her a long hug.

"It's no problem at all, I hope you get all of your memories back Princess Sakura."

Kagome said. Fai sat her down and held his middle and ring finger between her eyes, chanting an uncomprehensible spell. Within moments, her chest glowed and a strong light in the shape of a feather floated out into Fai's hand. When he removed his fingers, Kagome looked a little dazed but okay, going into her lover's arms.

"I believe this belongs to you, your highness."

Fai said presenting the feather to Sakura. She gave a warm smile to Syoaran and placed her hands on the feather, it dissolved into her palms and she faltered backwards, as she fell Syoaran caught her.

"She's out."

He verified. Fuuka laughed.

"We can tell!"

Mokona and Modoki were getting restless.

"I'll miss you all so much!"

Fuuka grabbed all of her Fuedal Era friends in a big hug, being careful with Sango.

"We'll miss you more Fuuka!"

Shippou said tearily.

"Goodbye little Shippou!"

She cuddled him tightly.

"Have fun and be safe."

Kagome told her, still being held by Inuyasha.

"Don't have too much fun too soon you guys!"

She said to them, Inuyasha blushed. Fai and Kurogane shook hands with Miroku.

"Just remember that technique I showed you Kurgy-san."

Miroku said.

"Uh..no offence, but I don't want any girl to bear my children any time soon."

Kurogane responded.

"Oh, you'll catch one eventually Kurgy!"

Fai said. All of the dimension travellers were gathered and Mokona and Modoki expanded to suck them up after Fuuka gave her father a big loving hug.

"Bye daddy!"

She waved as she was dissappearing.

"Bye Fuuka-baby!"

They all faded away, moving on to the next exciting world in store.

When they all reappeared in the newest land, they were in front of a breathtaking veiw of what looked like ruins, that were shaped like a giant pair of wings sprouting from the desert sands.

"Wow, that is impressive."

Fai said.

"The ruins! We're in Clow! I can't believe it, this is where I...well, I mean the clone is from!"

Syoaran said, wishing Sakura was awake to see it.

"I know every inch of this place!"

"That's good then, you can show us around?"

Fai suggested.

" I sure can."

He lead the four of them (carried Sakura of course) towards the village.

"Say Fuuka, do you remember that Kamui told us about him and Subaru travelling across dimensions as well?"

Fai asked.

"Oh yeah, he did tell us that. What about it?"

"Oh....just saying."

"Right..."

They followed Syoaran towards a giant castle, they went around the village, since it would be a little wierd explaining Syoaran carrying the unconcious princess. And it was always annoying having their unusual outfits pointed out.

"Jeez, is this a desert?"

Fuuka asked taking off three layers of kimono and tying the sleeves around her waist. Fai had his cloak hanging over his arm and Kurogane seemed not to care at all about the heat as sweat ran down his brow.

"Suck it up you pussies."

Kurogane said.

"Should I carry the Princess?"

He asked Syoaran. He just shook his head.

"I got her, it's fine."

Syoaran's brown hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat but he was dressed for that kind of weather. Sakura looked like she wasn't effected by the heat at all, not a drop of sweat and her hair still swayed in the desert winds.

"How much farther?"

Fuuka asked dragging the tip of her sword in the sand.

"We've got only about five minutes of walking...left...to.."

His eyelids drooped and suddenly he fell foreward, collapsing into the sand.

"Syoaran!"

Fai picked up Sakura and Kurogane tried to get Syoaran up.

"I think he just passed out from the heat, he's alright."

He pulled Syoaran's shirt off, dripping with swat and dropped it. He slung the boy over his shoulder.

"Let's get to the castle then."

When the group finally reached the entrance of the castle the guards stood their ground giving them odd looks.

"Good afternoon men, how about that heat huh?"

Fai tried to sound casual.

"What's your business?"

They asked.

"Well......we have your princess!"

He held up Sakura. Not the best plan, but what other excuse could they come up with?

"Ah- P-Princess Sakura!!"

They all were in shock.

"Now, we'd like to personally bring the Princess to her brother."

The guards stood back and opened the large doors for them.

"Well that was easy!"

"Sure..they think we're a bunch of wierdos."

Kurogane said as they looked around for where a king or something could be. In a throne room they spotted a dark-haired man in a throne, with his silver-haired mage beside him.

"Uh...hello?"

Yukito said when they arrived. Toya came towards them.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

As he reached them in the center of the huge throne room, Sakura was waking up.

"Toya?"

"Sakura!"

Fai gave his sister to him, and Toya looked at them.

"Why did you bring her back here....who are you?"

"I am Fai D. Flourite, me and my friends have been travelling with Sakura in search of-"

"Her memory feathers?"

Yukito said.

"You knew we were coming did you not?"

"I did. I am Yukito, serving King Toya of Clow."

"It's nice to meet another person who is a magic user."

Fai smiled, knowing and being relieved by the fact that Yukito was weaker than him.

"This is Kurogane, Fuuka, and I guess you know this young man?"

"Is that the Brat?"

"Syoaran."

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see my baby sister again!"

"Toya I'm awake you know!"

Sakura hopped out of her brother's arms, surprising everyone.

"You know your brother then Sakura?"

Fai asked. She looked like even she was surprised.

"I guess....yeah, Toya's my big brother. And you're Yukito."

"It's a pleasure to see you again your highness."

"Hey Yukito,"

Toya said.

"Don't their names sound familiar? Fai, Kurogane, Fuuka....didn't those brothers mention them?"

"That's right. We had a few visitors a week ago who might have said your names."

Yukito explained.

"Who were they?"

Fuuka said excitedly. She thought of Kamui and Subaru.

"They were a girl and two princes of another country."

"Oh...princes..."

"We really should find a place to lay Syoaran down, and give him water, he's out cold. Or hot."

"Sakura's room has the best bed...that is if you remember where it is still?"

"Of course I do!"

She went out into the hall, then peeked back into the throne room.

"Where was it again?"

Fai swapped his clothes for some better fitting, no-sleeve, and airy clothing. Pale blue shirt and white capris suited him well.

"I'll go out for a stretch and probably sweat off ten pounds or so."

Fai said to Fuuka and Sakura who were tending to Syoaran.

"Okay."

He traveled quietly through the village watching the many friendly people around.

"They're all like Syoaran."

He said to himself. Then in the marketplace he spotted a familiar young girl with teal bags hanging in her face. When she spotted him she lit up,

"Fai!!"

She surprised him with a hug- at 30mph.

"Ooof- Ai!"

"It's really you Fai! I missed you!"

"What..why are you here?"

"I came here with Kamui and Subaru."

"You did? I guess I only sensed the two of them here. I never thought I'd find you here."

"This is so cool, we've been here for a few days, it's pretty nice here. But there's something weird here as well, like someone that's been attacking people and hiding out around here."

"Really? Some bandit?"

"In a way. I've been looking into it, but no one can really describe him or tell me where he could be."

"Interesting. Very interesting."

"Have you talked to Subaru or Kamui then?"

"Not yet."

"Wanna go back to the castle then, I was on my way there anyways."

"That's fine."

She seemed eccentric to see him and asked all about what she missed.

"Um, I don't know how to apologize for leaving you in Tokyo, on accident.."

"It's fine, I was dumb enough to get kidnapped. Kamui got me outta there fast."

"Heh, that's good then."


	10. Chapter 10 I found You

...//~\\C0uNtrY_0F_CL0w//~\\...

Fuuka found the biggest library she'd ever seen. Well, the first library she'd ever seen, but it was still impressive. Even with little experience with books she liked to look around.

^What is this?^

She looked at the side binding at a very eye-catching book.

^Prostate exams for dummies!? What the fuck!?^

She heard a book fall in the next shelf over. She looked through the shelf gap and nearly screamed in surprise, the person bending to grab the book was none other than Kamui! The Kamui!

^Whoah- what's Kamui doing here!?^

She couldn't slow her heartbeat, and was hoping he couldn't hear it from there. It seemed he didn't detect her presence at all as he became wrapped up in a novel.

^Maybe it's one of those parallels that just look like people? No way, it's gotta be him!^

She kept quiet, watching him and thinking of something to say to him, and someone tapped her, she spun around almost having a heart attack. It was Yukito.

"What are-"

She covered his mouth.

"Shh!! Talk quietly!"

She whisperred and released his mouth.

"Why?"

He whisperred back.

"Is his name Kamui?"

She gestured to the isle ahead of them.

"Yes, that is Kamui-san."

"And Did he come from a place calld Tokyo?"

"He did. Him and his twin brother Subaru."

"......yay!"

She jumped when Kamui was at the end of their isle staring at her and Yukito.

"Kamui!"

"..yes...wow, it's you..what are you doing here?"

"We just came here! I'm so happy to see you Kamui!"

She clenched her fists in her shirt to resist glomping him...after all, she was face to face with who she realized was her true love..or so she believed. She felt her heart shake her whole body and she was really warm and light headed.

"I never thought I'd see you again...Fuu...ka?"

"..yeah I- wait..you didn't remember my name!?"

"I..well..no.."

"Wha-ho- aww!"

"I remember you, I do. It's just been a long time."

"Okay then, I forgive you!"

"Um, Fuuka. Kamui."

Yukito got their attention.

"We are to attend dinner with his Majesty now in the dining hall."

Fuuka and Kamui followed him to the giant dining room where Kurogane, Fai, Ai, Sakura, Syoaran and the king already were.

"I don't really have to be here."

Kamui said, not taking a seat.

"It's polite Kamui."

Subaru said arriving and pulling a chair out for Fuuka to sit in.

"Thank you Subaru-kun! How have you been?"

"Just baby-sitting Kamui as usual. And Ai as well."

"Hey!"

Kamui decided to sit on the other side of Fuuka. Syoaran and Sakura were talking with the king, Kurogane and Fai were talking to Subaru while Kamui caught up with Fuuka.

^Everyone seems pretty happy together. It's a good thing we all ran into eachother again.^

Ai thought contently.

"So have you heard anything new about the bandit on the loose?"

Yukito asked her.

"Not much else."

"What that bandit?"

Toya interjected.

"It's probably just something that the kids of the village came up with just to have something to talk about. There are too many different rumors going about to make an educated stand point."

Toya said.

"Yeah, probably just a myth more than anything else."

Yukito commented.

"I'd still like to look into it."

Fai said, flicking a piece of food over to Kurogane's plate.

"How about we go look around when the sun is out tomorrow?"

He asked Ai.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes you. Does that sound like fun?"

She smiled in a very graceful way that made Fai blush. 0///0

"I'd love to!"

She said brightly. Fai swallowed hard and felt a wierd swirling in his head that was very bothersome, and his mouth was become irritably dry.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a place to sleep."

He got up out of his seat.

"Shouldn't you be used to not sleeping for extended periods of time by now?"

Kamui questioned him on his way out.

"Just a little nap!" ^.\

Fuuka rubbed her eyes.

"I haven't had a good sleep in a while either..."

"Feel free to chose any of the spare rooms to rest for as long as you want."

Yukito said politely.

"Isn't that my job to say Yuki?"

Toya asked.

"Well I love beating you to it." ^-^

"I oughtta fire you."

"Toya, he's been your best friend since you were five!"

Sakura huffed chewing on a piece of bread.

"Hey, you remember that then?"

"Hm? Well...yeah I guess so. I'm starting to remember a lot about this place. Like I remember you pushing me down a flight of stairs on the second floor left wing!"

"..that never happened!"

"Yes it did Toya, I watched you."

"I'll fire you!!"

When Fuuka was done eating she got up.

"Well I'm going to sleep after I check out that library. What are you going to do?"

She asked Ai.

"What I usually do. Watch other people sleep."

She grinned mischievously. Fuuka looked a little disturbed as she backed out of the room. As she made her way down a seemingly endless high-ceilined hallway, she stopped to turn and look back at Kamui who was tailing her.

"Uh?"

He didn't stop as if he was caught guilty.

"Just to inform you, I never really forgot about you."

"..oh really? That's nice to know."

She said sincerely. He nodded and as he passed Fuuka swallowed hard when he came really close, and he wasn't looking at her eyes...but he wasn't looking at her breasts either. No, just somewhere in the center, her neck. She let him pass her in the hall and she released her held breath.

^..what was that!?^

Leaning against a wall, she nearly jumped out of her skin when something in a room nearby shifted. The doorless room was only a foot away on the wall she was against.

"Anyone in here?"

She asked peeking within,

"Oh, Fai you scared the crap out of me."

Fai was sitting on the ground in the corner of a small storage room with his hair hanging in his face eerily.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I don't feel well, please don't come near me."

He mumbled.

"Um...alright.."

She left him by his request.

^..vampires...^

((xxXXFuuka's Point of VeiwXXxx))

When I woke up, everything was dark. There was no electricity in this country, and the windows had no shutters. The moon hung high in the sky casting an eerie glow into the room. I was laying on my side with my back to the door, which gave me a perfect view of a long shadow being cast into the room.

^Who....?^

The shadow was getting shorter, meaning this person was coming closer. I closed my eyes as the as the steps reached a stop.

"Please, please don't be awake."

I recognized the very quiet muttering. Kamui? Was Kamui here? My ears picked up the sound of his teeth sliding down into fangs. The tips of his hair brushed past my neck and rested on my cheek. I felt his cold nose push lightly onto the skin on my neck, repressing a shudder of pleasure.

"Don't wake up.."

He muttered mostly to himself, but he sounded like he was convincing me. In a sexy kind of way. His light weight was pressing on the bed, in a way I could get used to. Being without Kamui for a while had been surprisingly hard, but it seemed that nothing was going right at the moment, I wasn't about to ruin it by opening my eyes.

I felt his frozen lips press against the warm pulse in my throat, causing my heart to speed up and skip a few beats. Kamui's weight shifted to a surprising feel. His mouth left my throat for a moment to let his surprisingly warm tongue trail down my throat. I had to bite my own tongue to keep the shudder in. I rolled over so my face was in the pillow, making the mattress shift.

Kamui drew back and practically jumped off of the bed and sped out of the room. I sat up staring out the room's doorway after him. What was that about?

xxXX((...for the record, that small piece was hand written by my friend who owns the OC Fuuka...))XXxx


End file.
